


Jen klidně spi, já vezmu si pohrabáč

by Vrakobor



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cesta vlakem, Crazy komedie, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrakobor/pseuds/Vrakobor
Summary: L zvítězil, ale nechal Raita naživu a udělal z něj svého pomocníka. Nyní se společně vydávají do České republiky, aby tam vyšetřili zapeklitý případ. Povídka obsahuje texty písní Karla Gotta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Varování: tato povídka obsahuje krátkou erotickou scénu mezi dvěma muži (nebojte, ani jeden z nich není Karel Gott ;-). Poznáte ji tak, že bude oddělena třemi hvězdičkami (*** ) místo třech teček (…). Komu podobné věci vadí, může ji přeskočit, aniž by přišel o cokoliv z děje…i když popravdě, vlastně je možné přeskočit úplně cokoliv, aniž by to poškodilo děj, protože děj jaksi…no… ehm, raději už přejdeme k povídce :-).
> 
> Soubdrack k povídce si můžete stáhnout zde: http://vrakobor.kvalitne.cz/karel.rar

„A proč jsi mě vlastně nenechal usmažit na elektrickém křesle?“ zeptal se Raito už asi posté.

            L na oplátku už asi posté mlčel.

            Za oknem spěšného vlaku ubíhala malebná venkovská krajina.

            L otevřel sáček s růžovým žužu.

            „Nechceš?“ nabídl Raitovi. Raito mu věnoval znechucený pohled a pak se vrátil k pozorování venkovské krajiny, která sice byla, jak jsme již uvedly, malebná, ale poněkud monotónní. Raito se nudil.

            Rozhodl se vyzkoušet jiné téma.

            „Jsi panic, Ryuuzaki?“

            Raito napůl čekal, že se L začne dusit kouskem růžového žužu, ale protože byl L L, nestalo se tak a on místo toho nevzrušeně odvětil:

            „Ano. Ale rád bych s tím něco udělal. Tím jsem myslím odpověděl i na tvou předchozí otázku, Raito.“

            „Cože?!“

            „Jen vtip. Opravdu nechceš to žužu?“

            Raito prudce odstrčil nabízený sáček a pevně se rozhodl, že se raději bude dál nudit.

            „Ale já chci!“ ozval se dětský hlásek z druhého konce kupé a asi čtyřletá holčička se dvěma culíky se začala hrnout směrem k nim.

            Asi pětatřicetiletá žena v červených bavlněných šatech ji popadla a nesmlouvavě ji posadila do rohu – to znamená na místo, které bylo úplně nejdál od Raita a Ryuuzakiho.

            „Tady budeš sedět,“ sykla na ni, „od těch dvou si nic brát nebudeš. Jsou to... zlí pánové.“

            Holčička vykulila oči.

            „Vy ste zlí pánové?“ zeptala se jich.

            „Já ne,“ odpověděl L, „jenom on,“ vysvětloval a ukázal prstem na Raita.

            „Vidíš, mami, on není zlý,“ prohlásila holčička triumfálně, „tak si od něho můžu vzít žužu.“

            Ryuuzaki zrovna v tu chvíli dojedl jeden kousek a teď si olizoval ulepené prsty. Žena ho sjela nesouhlasným pohledem.

            „Nemůžeš, protože je to fuj,“ pošeptala holčičce; byl to ale ten typ šepotu, který jde slyšet lépe než normální hovor, „podívej se, jak má ten pán oslintané prsty, ještě bys od něho chytla nějakou ošklivou nemoc.“

            Raito teď násilím zadržoval smích.

            V tu chvíli začal vlak brzdit ve stanici. Paní se zvedla, chytla holčičku za ruku a táhla ji ven z kupé.

            „Ale mami,“ ozvalo se ještě z chodbičky, „vždyť ještě nejsme v Ušaticích!“

            L věnoval Raitovi dlouhý pohled.

            „Myslíš, že jí vadilo, že jsme k sobě připoutaní?“ zeptal se a ostentativně zachřestil řetězem.

            Raito ho ignoroval.

            Ryuuzaki vytáhl notebook a začal na něm dělat nějakou práci. Raito na něj upíral otrávený pohled.

            „Tak tam pusť aspoň nějakou hudbu,“ zavrčel.

            „Jak je libo.“

„Páni a paní, vím, jak se ruší žal,  
já tíhnu duší jen k lady Carneval.  
Já kdysi pannám, já ba i vdovám lhal,  
teď v srdci chovám jen Lady Carneval.  
A s ní vchází do mě hřích nepoznán,  
tančí v bílých kamaších, je můj pááááán…“

Raito zavyl. _Proč? Proč já?_

L se potměšile usmál. Tahle cesta bude ještě zajímavá…

 

…

 

Raito se ušklíbl nad kartou ve své ruce. Křížová dvojka. _Je_ _92,3 procentní pravděpodobnost, že tohle kolo vyhraje L._

L vynesl pikového krále a shrábl Raitovu dvojku na svou hromádku, čímž potvrdil Raitův předchozí předpoklad.

V příštím kole se ovšem Raito revanšoval, když jeho desítka s přehledem přebila Ryuuzakiho trojku.

L zívl. Vojna právě nepatřila k nejintelektuálnějším hrám, ale už předtím vyčerpali téměř všechny ostatní možnosti zábavy; šachové figurky se jim rozsypaly při každém prudším otřesu vlaku, kterých nebylo při tristním stavu českých železnic málo, člověče nezlob se, které v kupé zůstalo po holčičce, jež tolik toužila po Ryuuzakiho žužu, bylo sice magnetické, ale Raito vždy, když mu padlo na kostce něco jiného, než potřeboval, trval na tom, že za to může otřes vlaku a musí házet znova, což také poněkud kazilo hru, a konečně všechny rozumnější karetní hry vyžadovaly příliš prostoru pro vykládání.

Vlak zabrzdil v další stanici. Do jejich vagónu nastoupil neoholený, neučesaný muž v nepříliš čisté flanelové košili a vyšisovaných riflích. Na zádech měl objemný kožený batoh, který při každém jeho kroku podezřele cinkal. Byl to Ř, nejlepší český detektiv.

 _To je zase den,_ nadával v duchu, _musím se táhnout tímhle pitomým spěšným vlakem do nějaké díry, která není skoro ani na mapě, docela se divím, že je tam vůbec nádraží. Je to hnus, chovají se ke mně jako ke kusu toho svého ohavného nábytku a půjčují mě cizím lidem. Mysli na výplatu,_ poručil si, ale tentokrát to nějak nepomáhalo. Kromě toho, že ho jeho nevyzpytatelné šéfky „půjčily“ někomu jinému, pracoval na tomto případu ještě i ten otravný L.

 _Jako bych na to snad já nestačil,_ ušklíbl se Ř, _ten L mi leze pěkně na nervy, i s tím svým pochybným pomocníkem, bůhví co je to zač, tváří se jako nějaký vrah. Sakra, mohl jsem být třetím nejlepším detektivem na světě, nebo vlastně i druhým, kdyby mi to L nevyfoukl s těmi svými dvěma pseudonymy – takové podvádění by se mělo zakázat. Vůbec mi přijde, že se kolem něho dělá moc velký humbuk – ve skutečnosti beztak nebude ani z poloviny tak chytrý, jak se říká…_

V tu chvíli Ř procházel kolem jistého kupé a na chvíli se zastavil, když v něm spatřil právě toho, kterým se zaobíraly jeho myšlenky.

Nejlepší světový detektiv a jeho pomocník podle všeho zřejmě hráli vojnu. Ř je sjel znechuceným pohledem. _Horší už by snad bylo, jen kdyby hráli kvarteto ve dvou._

Nakonec se uvolil k tomu, že na Ryuuzakiho téměř neznatelně kývnul, a L mu téměř neznatelné kývnutí opětoval, načež zapadl do vedlejšího kupé.

„Kdo to byl?“ zeptal se Raito.

„Nejlepší český detektiv. A čtvrtý nejlepší na světě…teda vlastně druhý, jak se to vezme,“ pousmál se L, „máme s ním spolupracovat.“

„S _ním_?! Vždyť vypadá, jako by vylezl z kontejneru!“ protestoval Raito.

L mlčel a v duchu si pomyslel, že až ho někdy Raito obzvlášť vytočí, tak ho za trest nechá na pár dní připoutat k Ř.

„A jak si to vlastně říká?“ optal se Raito, „Rz? Žr? Ržzr?“

„Ř,“ odvětil L s dokonalou výslovností a Raito mu věnoval kyselý pohled. Učebnice _Česky za jeden den_ mu sice umožnila zvládnout každodenní konverzaci bez větších obtíží, ale tento pochybný zvuk dělal jeho hlasovému ústrojí nepřekonatelné problémy.

„Ale jak je to možné, že s ním spolupracujeme,“ zamyslel se Raito, „vždyť vláda oslovila jenom nás…“

„Řekněme, že existují i jiné… _organizace_ , které mají zájem na vyřešení tohoto případu.“

...

_Automatické dveře se neslyšně otevřely a dovnitř vstoupila mladá světlovlasá žena v elegantních šatech, které pro ni navrhla B k Vánocům._

_B a V na ni už čekaly._

_„Jde o Karla?“ zeptala se V._

_„Tak vy už to víte?“ vydechla blondýna a usadila se do nabízeného koženého křesla, které před touto návštěvou jako zázrakem vystřídalo kreaci s kolem._

_„Ano,“ odpověděla B, „ale neboj se, my ti ho najdeme. Dáme ti k dispozici svého nejlepšího člověka.“_

_„Tři kávy,“ pokynula V směrem k zachmuřené postavě, která postávala opodál. Ř se se skřípěním zubů vydal ke kávovaru._

_„Jeho,“ vysvětlila B s úsměvem._

_Světlovlasou ženu to z nějakého důvodu příliš neuklidnilo._

_„A příští týden měl mít ten koncert v Carnegie Hall, tolik se na něj těšil…“ lomila rukama._

_„Však on si tam zazpívá, Ivanko, o to neměj strach.“_

 

…

 

Vlak zabrzdil ve stanici a do jejich vagónu nastoupil vetchý stařík v rádiovce a s obrovským černým kufrem, který taktak dovlekl chodbičkou k prvnímu kupé, ve kterém seděli právě Raito a Ryuuzaki.

Raito se během cesty spěšným vlakem čím dál více utvrzoval v tom, že se mu jeho současná situace vůbec, ale vůbec nezamlouvá. Klesnout z pozice mocného božstva, schopného jediným pohybem ruky odsoudit k smrti kohokoliv se mu zamanulo až na post neplaceného poskoka, který ani neví, z jakého rozmaru byl ušetřen jeho ubohý život, nebylo něco, s čím by se hodlal jen tak smířit. Během posledních dvou hodin se intenzivně zabýval myšlenkou útěku; ať už k tomu ale přistupoval z jakékoli strany, vždy se nakonec vynořil ten drobný problém, jenž byl připoután k jeho zápěstí…

Stačil jediný pohled na staříka a jeho zavazadlo a v Raitově hlavě se zrodil plán, jak se s oním „drobným problémem“ vypořádat.

„Počkejte pane, já vám s tím pomohu,“ řekl Raito s příjemným úsměvem a perfektním přízvukem, neboť v této promluvě nebylo ani jediné „ř“.

„To je od teba milé, ogare,“ vycenil děda v úsměvu umělý chrup.

Raito neměl čas přemýšlet nad tím, co asi znamená oslovení „ogar“, o němž výše zmíněná učebnice _Česky za jeden den_ pomlčela, protože se pustil do uskutečnění svého jednoduchého, avšak ďábelského plánu.

Když s dědou společnými – hlavně ovšem Raitovými – silami zvedli kufr až do výše příhrady na zavazadla nad Ryuuzakiho hlavou, Raitovy síly bez varování selhaly a monstrózní kufr se jim vysmekl z rukou a spadl přímo na--- místo, kde ještě před chvílí seděl L, ale na poslední chvíli uskočil a nejspíš si tak zachránil život.

„Ryuuzaki, jsi v pořádku? Nějak se mi smekla ruka, ten kufr je hrozně těžký,“ omlouval se Raito s bezelstným výrazem; v duchu ovšem zuřil.

L mu na to nic neřekl, ale poradil staříkovi, aby kufr raději nechal stát na podlaze. Raito se vrátil k zírání z okna a snažil se přitom zakrývat své podráždění, což se mu moc nedařilo, protože stařík vytáhl z tašky přenosné rádio a zeptal se Ryuuzakiho ( _Proč sakra jenom jeho?!_ ), jestli ho může pustit, s čímž L souhlasil.

„Ze zdi na mě tupě zírá

po trezoru temná díra…“ linulo se z rádia. Sotva píseň skončila a Raito si oddechnul, hlas moderátora mu oznámil, že doufá, že si všichni posluchači „vychutnávají dnešní Odpoledne se Zlatým Karlem“. Raito na okamžik zalitoval, že jeho předchozí plán nebyl sebevražedný.

„Co máte vůbec v tom kufru?“ zeptal se L, který byl od přírody zvědavý.

„Ale coby, ogare, jenom svoju starú, už sa mi omrzela. Tož jsem ju střelil,“ zasmál se děda.

„Vy jste ale veselá kopa,“ poznamenal Raito a v duchu si pomyslel, že místní zemitý humor se mu docela zamlouvá.

 Odpoledne se Zlatým Karlem naštěstí docela brzy skončilo; nakonec zazněla ještě píseň „Kávu si osladím“, při které L souhlasně pokyvoval hlavou do rytmu, a pak stařík k Raitově úlevě rádio vypnul a začal podřimovat.

L se vrátil k své práci na notebooku a Raito otevřel jistou učebnici, o které tu dnes již byla řeč.

„TetRŽev, stRŽevíc, StRŽešovice,“ mumlal si polohlasem.

„Říkal jsi něco?“ pozvedl L obočí.

„Ale nic,“ odsekl Raito mírně zahanbeně, „ale nemáš pocit, že tady něco smrdí?“

 Než stačil L něco odpovědět, vlak začal brzdit v další stanici, stařík se probral a s bodrým „tož sa tu mějte, ogaři“ je opustil. Raito a L zamyšleně pozorovali, jak se od železniční stanice, která stála uprostřed pustiny, i s kufrem vzdaluje do blízkého lesa.

„Co myslíš, že měl doopravdy v tom kufru?“ zeptal se Raito.

„No, asi to co říkal,“ odpověděl L nevzrušeně.

 

…

 

„Jdi za Ř a pozvi ho k nám, musím s ním probrat nějaké detaily,“ nařídil L Raitovi.

Raito vztekle zaskřípal zuby.

„A to asi jak, s tímhle?“ demonstrativně zachřestil řetězem.

„Ř je hned ve vedlejším kupé, tam tak akorát dojdeš,“ argumentoval L a Raitovi nezbývalo, než se zvednout a jít vyplnit jeho příkaz.

Ovšem vedlejší kupé bylo prázdné; Ř si nejspíš někam odskočil. Po sedačkách a podlaze se povalovalo několik prázdných lahví od piva. Hned u dveří, kam jedině Raito dosáhl, stála jediná plná. Raitovi zasvítily oči. Napadl ho další plán…

„Není tam,“ oznámil Raito Ryuuzakimu. Ten si ho podezíravě změřil.

„A cos tam dělal tak dlouho?“

„Díval jsem se, jestli se neschoval pod sedačku, ne asi,“ odsekl Raito, „prostě jsem se chtěl na chodbičce nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu. Nějaký problém?“

„Ne,“ odvětil L. _Zatím…_

„Moucha!“ vykřikl Raito a začal šermovat rukama, aby údajnou mouchu odehnal.

„Kde? Já ji nevidím,“ namítl Ryuuzaki, jehož bystrému zraku obvykle nic neuniklo.

„PŘÍMO TADY!“ zařval Raito a vrhl se před sebe. Ozval se trhavý zvuk. L se se zájmem zahleděl na velikou trhlinu, která se nyní nacházela na potahu sedadla přesně v místech, kde byl ještě před pár vteřinami jeho krk. Z trhliny trčel velký hnědý střep.

L ho vzal do ruky a chvíli přejížděl pohledem ze střepu na Raita a zase zpět. Raito se snažil tvářit neutrálně.

„Úplně jsem zapomněl, že mám v ruce ten ostrý střep, který jsem našel v chodbičce a nechal jsem si ho pro štěstí. Promiň,“ omlouval se Raito.

V tu chvíli se z vedlejšího kupé ozval vzteklý řev:

„Která kurva mi rozbila mojeho lahváče?! A plného! Když tady mám tolik prázdných flašek!!!“

„Tak pro štěstí, říkáš?“ zopakoval L.

„No,“ přikývl Raito a nepřesvědčivě se usmál.

„Tak chabější výmluva by snad byla jen to, že sis ho nechal, aby sis s ním mohl brousit zuby,“ podotkl L, „kdybych tě nechal naživu jen kvůli tvým intelektuálním schopnostem, tak už bych si to nejspíš rozmyslel. Ještě že jsou tu ty jiné důvody.“

„A jaké? Proč jsi mě vlastně nenechal usmažit na elektrickém křesle?“ zeptal se Raito, toho dne už postoprvé. 

L i postoprvé mlčel, ale záhadně se usmál.

Venku se mezitím zatáhlo a v jejich kupé teď panovalo pološero. Na špinavé okýnko brzo dopadly první kapky deště. L zase otevřel svůj notebook, takže se přítmí zbarvilo lehce do modra; tentokrát ovšem nezačal pracovat a pouze pustil další píseň od Karla Gotta, aby se Raitovi pomstil.

„Když tě ruka má hladí,  
klesáš na polštář  
a ukrýváš kradí svou spanilou tvář,  
zlato tvých očí už přestává plát,  
má deska se líně točí  
a začíná hrát…“

Ovšem Raito si tentokrát nezačal zakrývat uši v agónii jako obvykle, ale místo toho se na Ryuuzakiho vyzývavě usmál.

„Už se mi z té jízdy v protisměru nějak točí hlava,“ řekl nevinně a přesedl si, takže teď seděl přímo vedle Ryuuzakiho. Netřeba dodat, že toto počínání ve skutečnosti nebylo vůbec nevinné, ale šlo o součást Raitova dalšího – a doufejme, že už posledního – plánu.

„Uf, tady je ale horko, co?“ prohlásil Raito, „nevadilo by ti, kdybych si sundal košili?“

L němě zavrtěl hlavou.

Raito si tedy košili sundal; z nějakého důvodu si ji však nepřetáhl jen tak přes hlavu, jak to většinou dělal, ale dal si práci s každým knoflíčkem.

„Už je to lepší,“ usmál se pak, „a co ty, není ti taky horko?“

„Vlastně ano, když o tom mluvíš,“ souhlasil L a odložil si triko.

„Kouzelná loutna  
a s ní houslí pár,  
poleno doutná, krb ztrácí svůj žár,  
teď mě nech vstát, půjdu si vzít pohrabáč,  
po sklech okenních náhle  
stéká pláč…“

Raito navrhl, že by měli možná zatáhnout závěsy do uličky, aby si ostatní cestující nemysleli bůhví co.

            „Tak co,“ zeptal se pak, když už byla v jejich kupé skoro tma, kterou protínaly jen modré blesky za oknem, „prozradíš mi teď ty své důvody?“  

 

***

 

„Lež dál, spi dál, já se vrátím,  
nesmíš se bát,  
má deska líná zatím tu  
bude ti hrát,  
je deštivý den, je deštivý den,  
nebe je vodopád,“ pěl Karel, ale Raito ho neposlouchal, protože se věnoval realizaci svého plánu. Ten byl opět ďábelsky jednoduchý – svést Ryuuzakiho a v nestřeženém okamžiku ho uškrtit právě tím řetězem, jenž tak omezoval Raitovu svobodu. _Jaká ďábelská ironie!_

Raito byl tentokrát úspěšnější než ve dvou předchozích případech a opravdu se mu podařilo dát řetěz Ryuuzakimu kolem krku. Prudce utáhnul a L zalapal po dechu.

            _Vždyť si toho musel všimnout,_ blesklo Raitovi hlavou, _tak proč-_

Když Ryuuzakiho ruka pevně obemkla jeho erekci, pochopil. _Ale to přece nemůže, přitom když se ho snažím ---_ běželo hlavou Raitovi, ale L očividně mohl a dělal to dobře, jakoby řetězu ani nebylo.

            _To ne,_ pomyslel si s hrůzou Raito, jenž se nyní ocitl před přetěžkou volbou, _když ten řetěz utáhnu ještě víc, tak umře a už---_ V tomto okamžiku Raita všechny písemně zachytitelné myšlenky opustily a spolu s tím pustil i on řetěz. Jeho plán byl opět zmařen, ale tentokrát mu to ani nevadilo.

„Když tě ruka má laská,  
jiskří pod ní proud,  
tak projeví se láska,  
když zbaví se pout…“

 

***

 

Vlak už drahnou chvíli stál v konečné stanici. Ř konečně posbíral všechny prázdné

flašky a vydal se ven. Když procházel kolem sousedního kupé se staženými závěsy, uslyšel odtamtud podezřelé zvuky.

            _No to už je vrchol,_ zakroutil nad tím hlavou, _i když, na druhou stranu je to určitě lepší zábava než vojna. Nebo kvarteto ve dvou,_ pomyslel si a vystoupil.

            „Kdepak ty ptáčku hnízdo mááááš…“ zaslechl a vydal se za zpěvem.

           

            …

 

            „My stojíme,“ poznamenal Raito objevně, když si dopnul poslední knoflíček na košili.

            „Ano. Už 28 minut,“ odvětil L klidně.

            Bez dalších komentářů opustili vlak.

            „Tak kde začneme s pátráním?“ zeptal se Raito, když se rozhlédl po liduprázdném malém nádraží, kde jediný projev života představoval párek čápů, který hnízdil na sloupu u železnice a jejichž odraz se chvěl v jedné z mnoha lesklých kaluží na zemi.

            „Už asi nikde,“ odpověděl L a než se ho Raito stačil zeptat, co to má jako znamenat, uslyšel to taky.

            Z dálky se k nim spolu s čerstvou vůní deštěm zkropené trávy linul povědomý zpěv:

            „Zpívám rád a je to na mě doufám znát…“

            Vzápětí se v ohybu cesty, která vedla k nádraží, vynořily tři postavy. Tou prostřední byl Ř, který měl k levé ruce připoutanou jakousi ženu středního věku a k pravé ruce mnohonásobného Zlatého slavíka Karla Gotta.

            „Je to přesně tak, jak jsme se domnívali,“ řekl L, „unesla ho jeho fanynka.“

„Zvonky štěstí já slyším zpívat v každém z nás,“ zapěla zaníceně ona zločinná žena.

„Zpívání je to, co máme společné,  
zpívám rád a to je právě báječné,“ přidal Ř zvučným barytonem a pak mrkl na konsternovaného Raita:

            „Za chvíli nám jede vlak zpátky. A ty, pomocníku, mi na cestu koupíš nového lahváče místo toho, cos mi rozbil.“

 

 

k o n e c

 


End file.
